1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a switching system, and more particularly, to a switching system capable of reducing the noise of output signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Clock feedthrough interference is commonly occurring noise interference in a circuit when a signal switched by a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor. The clock feedthrough would cause glitches which leads to a wrong judgment of the related circuit or the downward stability of the signal. For a high-frequency digital signal, due to more frequent switching operations, the negative impact of the glitch interference on a signal becomes more significant.
In particular, in a current mode digital to analog converter (current mode DAC), a number of switches are employed to switch current paths. When numerous switches are used to simultaneously switch various signals, a clock feedthrough and a glitch interference would greatly affect the output of the current mode DAC. If such a current mode DAC is used in a driving circuit of a LCD apparatus, the quality of an output frame would be degraded.